<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kat's Meow by CinderSpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885883">The Kat's Meow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots'>CinderSpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Lesbian One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna get's into trouble, Anna's more whipped than Catherine, Anne had Catherine wrapped around her finger, Anne totally still pranks Aragon, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied shower sex, Katherine is a master manipulator, Pranks, Weeding is a punishment y'all, Which is saying something, You can fight me on that, but don't, even though she did nothing, i'd probably lose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna really needs to get a hold of herself.</p><p>But Katherine is just too strong.</p><p> </p><p>Or Anna ends up weeding the lawn even though she is the only innocent person there</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Lesbian One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kat's Meow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fllluuuuuuffffff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anna realistically should've known that eventually she would be dragged into some sort of mess. Katherine was the cousin of the resident trouble maker. Katherine herself was also a trouble maker. It’s just she had the whole ‘I’m innocent and cute, and if I’m in trouble I can do this cute pout and it goes away’ thing going for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I get dragged into this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked you, and then when you said no I asked my baby cousin to help me. Here we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That sounds about right</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna was always a sucker for Kitty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here she was. With Anne and Kitty. Waiting for Catherine to walk out of her room. Even though Anne and Catherine were dating, Anne had yet to stop the pranks she pulled on her girlfriend. The only reason Anne ever got away with her pranks was because she was dating Catherine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So this was not going to go very well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh, here she comes.” Anne whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She brushes her teeth before she leaves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna and Kat share a glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know her morning routine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne blushed. “That’s none of your business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne, how long has it been since you’ve slept in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Anne started, then gave up “A couple months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat and Anna giggled. “Shhh. As I said she’s about to come out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Catherine walked out, a bucket </span>
  <em>
    <span>full </span>
  </em>
  <span>of pudding dumped on her head. Catherine slowly raised her hand up and wiped her face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anne.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She hissed. “Uh oh.” Anne whispered, and shot past Catherine, attempting to reach the safety of her own room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway to her room, Catherine tackled Anne to the floor. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oof!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” They wrestled for a moment, until Anne gave up. Anna for a moment thought that Catherine was angry, but then Catherine was giggling </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anne. “You are absolutely ridiculous.” Catherine said through her giggles. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>lllooovvveee </span>
  </em>
  <span>me anyways.” Anne sang. “Unfortunately I do.” Anna and Kitty stood there in the hall gaping at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it just me or did they just say I love you to each other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uuuuuummmm still here, guys.” Catherine jerked her head up, realizing that she wasn’t alone. “Did you guys do this?” She asked “Yeah, Anne isn’t allowed to leave the house by herself.” Catherine looked at them “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You two</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Catherine pointed to them “ - are weeding the lawn.” Kat’s jaw dropped “But- but - what about Anne?” She asked incredulously. Catherine looked back at Anne. Who was twirling her hair on her finger. “Clearly, you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>manipulated </span>
  </em>
  <span>her into doing this.” Anna looked at Anne then to Kat, then to Catherine, then to Anne again, and back to Catherine. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>!? This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea!” Anna exclaimed. “You keep telling yourself that. Now me and Anne need to shower this pudding off.” Kat looked at Anne “She doesn’t have any pudding on her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine looked at Anne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then swiped a large amount of pudding off herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then smeared it on Anne’s face, making her laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes she does.” Catherine said with a smirk. Catherine pulled Anne into her room, and shut the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think that they’re gonna…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anna looked at the backyard. It was overgrown with weeds. Then she looked back at Kitty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I let you con me into this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine was sitting on the porch with Anne in her lap. Watching Anna and Kitty weed. Although, she wasn’t paying too much attention if Anne’s whimpers and moans were any indication. “Are they seriously making out while we weed?” Kitty asked. “Looks like it.” Kitty looked at what they had left. They’d only barely scratched half the lawn. Kitty looked back at Anna mischievously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remember when Anna talked about Kitty’s pout thing? This is when it comes into play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaannnnnaaaa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. no. don’t do this to me please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty spared a look at Araleyn. They were busy enough for Kitty to continue her antics. She put her arms around Anna and pulled herself closer. “Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>weed the lawn by yourself?</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kitty pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother of fucking god. You are so screwed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty pressed a kiss to Anna’s lips. Slow and gentle. And Anna couldn’t think of a reason to as why she should deny what Kitty wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Anna mumbled against her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a squeal Kitty kissed her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Lovebirds! Anna said she’d do the rest alone so I’m gonna go inside now!” Kitty yelled, startling Anne enough to almost fall out of Catherine’s lap. And she would’ve if Catherine hadn’t caught her. “My hero.” Anne swooned, causing Catherine to go red. Anne turned to Anna a moment before returning to what she was doing a moment ago. “She got you again didn’t she?” Anna stared after Kitty. “She definitely did.” Anna responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That girl is gonna be the death of me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Katherine would totally abuse her cuteness sometimes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>